regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Substitute Avengers vs. Hero Squad
Synopsis Amanda Highborn from the Substitute Avengers suddenly steals the items wanted criminal due the danger the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand poses should it fall into the wrong hands. T'Challa is forced to declare her a wanted criminal due the danger the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand poses should it fall into the wrong hands. Mordecai and the Substitute Avengers refuse to believe Amanda became evil. When Hero Squad members, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal and Erinric Hinjo intervene. Little they know that the events are masterminded by the Rabbid Empire, who has sent one of their top-member, Space Ninja Demost, who also revived Madame Mad Octopus, Deker, Voldezoid, and Lord Gorlock to assist him in his plan. Characters Substitute Avengers *Mordecai/Phoenix Warrior Knight *Rigby/Beast Warrior Soldier *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones/Legend Warrior Soldier *Chrono Spanner *Ester *Kai Green *Rook Shar *Eunice *Dan Zembrovski/Wolf Warrior Knight *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Troll Moko/Gold Warrior Knight *CuRT *Amanda Highborn/Silver Warrior Knight *Howard Weinerman/Phantom Warrior Knight *Phoenixbot *Pegasusbot *Bud Pin/Lion Warrior Soldier *Alejandra/Chameleon Warrior Soldier *Ella/Hero Warrior Soldier *Khloe *Wolfbot *Bullbot *Horsebot *Cheetahbot *Condorbot *Owlbot *Lionbot *Bulldogbot *Buffalobot *Birdbot *Duckbot *Goosebot *Chameleonbot *Ladybugbot *Toucanbot *Beebot *Swallowbot *Swanbot *Suzina Hazumi/Last Princess Ninja *Rayzen/Solar White Warrior Soldier *Kaina/Princess Red Warrior Soldier *Danken/Pegasus White Warrior Soldier *Mark Dexler/Fire Warrior Soldier *VJ Mendhi *Woody Jenkins *Sam Goldman *Firebot *Lilah Winslow *Griffinbot *Dragonbot *Jiro/Kikaider *Ichiro/Kikaider 01 *Rei/Kikaider 00 *Mieko/Bijinder *Akira *Rieko/Riekaider *Spider-Man *Nova *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Power Man *Agent Venom *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Cloak and Dagger *Squirrel Girl *Triton *Speedball *Gravity *Echo *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Mary-Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Bone Spider *Goliath Spider *Ghost Spider *Crystal *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Miles Morales/Spider-Kid *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Liz Allan/Firestar *Black Cat *Steel Spider *Prowler *Patriot *America Chavez *Ironheart *Inferno *Haechi *Flint *Iso *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gertrude Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hayes *Old Lace *Xavin Hero Squad |Shande Hal |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOZ |Erinric Hinjo |} Allies *Avengers **Black Panther **Captain America **Iron Man **Captain Marvel **Ant-Man **Wasp *Okoye *Ayo *Shuri Cameos B-Squad Rangers Mega Rangers *Gia Moran Others Villains *Rabbid Empire **Space Demost **Madame Mad Octopus **Deker ***Moogers **X-Borgs *Cabal Council **Voldezoid **Lord Gorlock ***Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries ***Robo Aquitar Red Sentries Transcript *(This movie begins with Space Demost) *'Space Demost': The preparations are complete. The time has come to conquer the galaxy! *(Someone shoos Space Demost) *(A live-action VR Ryan and Space Sheriff Skyfire arrives) *'VR Ryan': Stop right there! *'Space Demost': Who the hell are you?! *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Space Sheriff Skyfire! Space Demost, you're up to something again, aren't you?! *'VR Ryan': I'm with the Park. Space Demost. For the illegal spell for terrorism... ...you are under arrest! *'Space Demost': I won't let you interfere! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) AN evil organization comprised of criminal syndicates: The Rabbid Empire and their Empire Lords. To combat this massive threat... The Park appointed Mordecai to be the leader... of a group of warriors that go beyond the universe... This special team name is... Hero Squad. *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Sheriff Sword! Justice Strike! *(Space Sheriff Skyfire slashes Space Demost; but missed) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) This time Mordecai is working with VR Ryan and Space Sheriff Skyfire. *'Space Demost': Space Anoku! *(Space Demost uses his head to attack VR Ryan) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) With the Space Sheriff Skyfire on the team... *'VR Ryan': Laser Pistol! *(VR Ryan shoots Space Demost; but missed) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) ...they found evidence connecting Space Demost to various space terrorist activities. They are on the verge of arresting him when... *'Space Demost': This galaxy is too crowded thanks to you guys. Farewell! *(Space Demost's body got on his head and headed to New York) *'VR Ryan': Stop right there! VR Blue Base! *(VR Ryan got on the VR Blue Base) *(VR Blue Base is flying away to New York) *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Ryan! *(At Substitute Avengers Tower) *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': (On Phone) Mordecai! Demost got away! He headed to New York and held through it. Ryan was also follow him. *'Mordecai': Got it. Skyfire, return to base. Help me find a way to get back up. *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': (On Phone) Go it. *(Mordecai hangs up) *'Mordecai': Demost is headed to New York? In other words... ...they'll be there. Awesome! Alright! *(Tile card: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Substitute Avengers vs. Hero Squad) *(At Vienna International Centre) *'Ayo': Behold. Wakanda has developed this next generation items. It's the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand. *'Okoye': Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand channels it, the source of all life. It can be used to solve medical, environmental, power, and many other problems. *(T'Challa arrives) *'T'Challa': I am King of Wakanda. In other words, you know me as T'Challa. I was born in Wakanda, an isolationist country located in Africa, to the reigning monarch T'Chaka and his wife Ramonda. I eventually had a younger sister named Shuri. Training for all of my life to take my father's place as the next Black Panther, I grew into a man with a highly active mind and despite T'Chaka's best efforts, a great dislike for politics. We're still in restorations. In other words, Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand can be the key to opening a future for us. *'Ayo': Currently, it is being put through a series of rigorous tests. *'T'Challa': We're hoping to start mass producing them here on Earth. Everyone... Please wait in anticipation. *(At Wakanda) *(Amanda Highborn arrives and beated up Dora Milaje) *(Amanda Highborn grabs the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand) *(Shuri arrives) *'Shuri': You've got some guts to sneak into a Wakanda facility. You may know it, but I'm he Princess of Wakanda, sister of T'Challa, daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda, and the leader of the Wakandan Design Group. An innovator responsible for creating much of Wakanda's modern technology, she is also known for designing the current generation Panther Habits. Hey! What a shocker! Amanda! *(Amanda Highborn runs away) *'Shuri': Hold it! *(Shuri follows Amanda Highborn) *(At Substitute Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': You know guys what just stop the bank robbery and capture those thugs to the police, gave the money back to the bank tellers and they thank us for stopping to robbery. *'Spider-Man': Yep. We do. *'Nova': We always save the day. *'Steel Spider': What about the Avengers? *'Mordecai': The Avengers have remained for secret missions. They're travelling the galaxy working on restorations. And the restaurant's chain is flourishing! I hear the Park New York HQ that Supreme Commander Ambius Cruger, the cousin of Anubis Cruger the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger that our park doubles did great job on their work. Also, the Time Park Force Rangers and Agent Rangers along side with our park doubles have been helping them and solve mysterious and stop crime together. *'Spider-Kid': Really? *'Mordecai': Alright! *'Power Man': Yeah! *'Reporter': (On TV) Breaking news. Amanda Highborn, known as Substitute Avengers Silver Warrior Knight... ...is suspected of stealing the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand that were under developed by Wakanda. *'Kevin Levin': Eh?! *'Reporter': (On TV) Shuri was on site. *'Haechi': I can't believe the news! *'Jiro': Ichiro... *'Ichiro': What downbeat news. *'Reporter': (On TV) Amanda Highborn fled, making her current whereabouts unknown. *'Inferno': What is going on?! *(At Wakanda) *'Captain America': This is difficult to believe. How could Amanda do such a thing? *'Ayo': Because of their comrade's attack... ...she was able to confirm her identity. *'Iron Man': But... *'T'Challa': Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand was under Wakanda's tightest security. It's outrageous that it could be stolen like this. In other words... ...this is a felony. *'Okoye': May I say something? Amanda was one of the Substitute Avengers who rescued the galaxy. I don't think she'd do such a thing without her reasons. Maybe we should treat this carefully. *'T'Challa': Of course. Captain, go catch Amanda. I want her to tell us her reasons. *'Captain America': Yes, T'Challa. Right away. *(Iron Man, Captain America and Captain Marvel walks away) *(With Space Demost and Amanda Highborn) *'Space Demost': Well done. *(Amanda Highborn hands Space Demost a Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand) *'Space Demost': With these, we'll be able to make our deepest desires come true. I see the shadow of doubt upon your face. Just watch. Mysterious arts! Demonic Reincarnation! Revive! Warriors possessing remaining regret! *(Space Demost uses Demonic Reincarnation on the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand to revive Madame Mad Octopus, Deker, Voldezoid and Lord Gorlock) *'Space Demost': Do you believe me now? *(Amanda Highborn walks away) *'Space Demost': (Laughs) Since you have regrets remaining in the world of the living. It is now time for you to clear them away! *'Deker': Regret? I wish I could have fought more strong foes... ...with my demon sword Uramasa... ...she will drink their blood. *'Lord Gorlock': How fun! But I want to have even more fun. As well as stealing the greatest treasure. *'Voldezoid': Are you any good? *'Space Demost': That's enough. I've prepared proper opponents you to expunge your regrets upon. *'Voldezoid': I hope they're good. *'Space Demost': You don't seem very excited. Just what is your regret? *'Madame Mad Octopus': Looks like you know nothing about me. I was Ally's former other half. I'm still evil am I? *'Space Demost': Yep. You are evil. *'Madame Mad Octopus': Good. For the Empire Lords. Go forth and achieve our deepest wish. Fight, my brethren. *(With Iron Man, Captain America and Captain Marvel) *'Iron Man': Checking the scene of the crime is usually how this plays out, right? *'Captain America': Yeah. We might find a clue. *'Captain Marvel': I'm worried about Shuri. *'Captain America': I'm sure she'll be okay! *(Suddenly, Lord Gorlock arrives) *'Lord Gorlock': I hear you people have a treasure. *'Captain America': Whoa re you? *'Lord Gorlock': I heard from Amanda. *'Iron Man': From Amanda? *'Captain America': Mind telling us the details. *'Lord Gorlock': You'll think I'll give it up that easily?! If you want to obtain something, you have to give up something first! I'm taking your treasure. *(Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Captain America and Lord Gorlock are fighting each other) *'Lord Gorlock': Nicely done! Amuse me even more! *'Captain Marvel': We're currently fighting an unknown enemy. He apparently knows Amanda. *'Ayo': So he's Amanda's ally? The evidence is piling against her. *'Okoye': No... *(Okoye runs away) *'T'Challa': Amanda... *(At Takatoria) *'Toniuigi Trusardi': Who are you?! *'Voldezoid': I'm Voldezoid. I'm pretty good. You're not very good, are you? *(Voldezoid shoots Toniuigi Trusardi; but missed) *'Toniuigi Trusardi': Run for it! *(Tonuigi Trusardi and the customers runs away) *(With Substitute Avengers) *'Mordecai': T'Challa might know what's going on? *'Rigby': Yeah, no kidding. It was an easy decision to make. *(A live-action Ryan Steele arrives) *'Mordecai': Hey... *'A-Bomb': Who the hell are you?! *'Ryan Steele': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Ryan, what are you doing here at New York? *'Ryan Steele': I was looking for Space Demost. Are you with your new job as the Substitute Avengers? *'Mordecai': Why, yes I am. *(A live-action Madame Mad Octopus arrives) *'Madame Mad Octopus': Are you the Substitute Avengers? *(With Ant-Man and Wasp) *'Ant-Man': We have to find Amanda first. *'Wasp': Right. *(Amanda Highborn arrives) *'Ant-Man': Amanda! *'Wasp': Wait! *(Amanda Highborn, Ant-Man and Wasp are fighting each other) *'Ant-Man': Amanda. Why turn your blade towards us? *'Amanda Highborn': Stop trying to find me! *(A live-action Deker arrives) *'Ant-Man': What is this?! *'Deker': Leave this to me. Amanda. *(Back with Lord Gorlock, Iron Man, Captain America and Captain Marvel) *'Lord Gorlock': You amused me adequately. Later! *(Lord Gorlock walks away) *(Back with Wasp and Ant-Man) *'Wasp': Amanda! *'Ant-Man': Wasp! *(Deker and Wasp are fighting each other) *(Space Demost arrives) *(Ant-Man and Sapce Demost are fighting each other) *'Space Demost': Let's go. *(Space Demost walks away) *(Amanda Highborn walks away) *'Wasp': Scott! Let's retreat for now! *'Ant-Man': Yeah... *(Wasp and Ant-Man runs away) *(Madame Mad Octopus, Ryan Steele and Substitute Avengers are fighting each other) *'Ryan Steele': Drop the scary look. *'Madame Mad Octopus': Don't touch me!!! *(Madame Mad Octopus runs away) *'Ryan Steele': Well she's feisty! *'Spider-Man': Just who are you? *'Ryan Steele': My name is Ryan Steele. AKA VR Ryan. A leader of the VR Troopers. *'Spider-Man': VR Troopers?! *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen': You know Ryan? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Me, Troy, Noah, Tyler, Koda, know Ryan, Adam, Jason and Aurico to stop Beauticruel together. Come with us. *(With Amanda Highborn) *'Space Demost': You did well on that difficult mission. *'Amanda Highborn': I... *'Space Demost': We need more items. To obtain them, we need the Substitute Avengers and the Avengers out of the way. You understand, didn't you? *'Amanda Highborn': I do. *(Amanda Highborn walks away) *'Space Demost': Fine work, everyone. It seems you've struck a real blow against the Substitute Avengers and the Avengers. *'Voldezoid': That wasn't very good. *'Deker': The only thing I want to be swinging Uramasa. *'Space Demost': You came back with little to show for it. Explain yours- *'Madame Mad Octopus': Don't touch me! *(Madame Mad Octopus walks away) *'Lord Gorlock': Someone's in a bad mood. *'Deker': So? *'Lord Gorlock': Don't tell me this is it. *'Space Demost': Of course not. I know that this isn't enough to fulfill you all. *(At Wakanda) *'Iron Man': Substitute Avengers? *'Mordecai': Hey there, Avengers! Let me introduce you to VR Ryan. *'Ryan Steele': My name is Ryan Steele. I'm a member of Hero Squad. *'Captain America': Hero Squad? *'Mordecai': That's right. I'm the leader of the Hero Squad. *'Iron Man': You are? *'Mordecai': Yep. *'Captain Marvel': Wow. Nobody tell us you're a leader of the Hero Squad. *'T'Challa': Yeah, no kidding. *(Wasp and Ant-Man arrives) *'Wasp': Hey. T'Challa, look at this. *(Wasp shows T'Challa a footage of Amanda Highborn, Wasp and Ant-Man are fighting each other) *'Mordecai': There must be some sort of misunderstanding! *'Ant-Man': Sadly... ...it's the truth. And...Amanda disappeared with him. *'Ryan Steele': His name is Space Demost. I'm after Demost since he's boss of the crime syndicate. He's one of the Apostles of the Rabbid Empire. The majority of the terrorist attacks in our galaxy are their schemes in secret. So Hero Squad had finally obtained evidence of his crimes... ...and we were on our way to arrest him. *'T'Challa': My word! Such a dangerous fellow has come to New York? *'Ayo': But the world had finally achieved some peace... My King, this is an urgent matter! We must issue an APB for Amanda and that man. *'Mordecai': Hold it. T'Challa... Do you really think she's helping such a guy? *'Okoye': If I may something... If people learn a former Avenger is working with a criminal syndicate, it'll cause an uproar throughout the world. *'Ayo': My King! Make your decision. *'T'Challa': King's orders. Let the whole world know that Amanda and Demost are wanted felons. *'Okoye': Yes, sir. Understood. *'Mordecai': Don't you believe in Amanda?! *'T'Challa': Listen. I'm the king of Wakanda before I'm the member of the Avengers. It's not an easy position to be in. *'Mordecai': Is being the king that important? *'Captain America': Calm down. If you think about this situation you'd understand- *'Mordecai': I'll never understand! We made it through terrible times by believing in our comrades no matter what! *'T'Challa': I once fought believing in miracles. But it's different now. To protect and rebuild this world... ...I can't just fight believing in miracles. *'Mordecai': T'Challa! *'Captain America': I concur with T'Challa. We can't just ignore this situation! *'Mordecai': There's no talking to you! *(Mordecai walks away) *'Kenneth Tennyson': Mordecai... *(Substitute Avengers walks away) *'Ayo': As the King of Wakanda, you've made the correct decision. *'Ryan Steele': Correct decision, eh? I gotta go. *(Ryan Steele walks away) *(With Captain Marvel, Shuri and Captain America) *'Shuri': I see.... So T'Challa and Mordecai are fighting... *'Captain Marvel': I don't know what to do. *'Shuri': Got it. Looks like I'm needed! *'Captain Marvel': Are you sure you should have said that? *'Captain America': I have duty to protect the world. *'Captain Marvel': Amanda must have her reasons. If we understood them... *(With Space Demost and Amanda Highborn) *'Space Demost': This is your next mission. *'Amanda Higborn': Understood. *(Amanda Highborn walks away) *(With Substitute Avengers) *'Iron Fist': We can't believe T'Challa could say such a thing. *'Cloak': How can they follow such orders. *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': But if it's really Amanda... I'd rather not believe it, but... *'Mordecai': If you don't believe it... ...then just don't. I believe in Amanda. *'Cooper Daniels': Yeah! *'Agent Venom': I was thinking the same thing. Everyone, please take care of Amanda. *'Mordecai': No need to tell us! *'Rook Blonko': But we can't do anything if we don't know where Amanda will be. *'Agent Venom': I have an idea. *'Prowler': Eh? *'Agent Venom': Demost stole Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand from us. And he revived four enemies. *'Mordecai': So he can't revive anyone without the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand? *(At Wakanda) *'Ayo': The factory for mass producing Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand is complete. *(Okoye arrives) *'Okoye': This was at the entrance! *'T'Challa': What is it? An arrow with a letter? Demost has announced the location of his next attack. It can't be! They're after the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand mass production factory. Send Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Shuri right away! I'm going too. *'Okoye': Understood. *(T'Challa walks away) *'Ayo': How can this happen just after it's completed?! *(Ayo walks away) *(At Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand Production Factory) *(Captain America, Black Panther, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Shuri arrives) *'Wasp': Amanda... *'Black Panther': Amanda, please understand. We've come to take you in. *'Captain Marvel': What are you doing this?! *'Ant-Man': Are you doing this of your own will? *'Amanda Highborn': Right now, I can't afford to be caught! *(Amanda Highborn runs away) *(Black Panther, Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Shuri arrives) *'Black Panther': Just submit and come with us. *(Mordecai arrives) *'Black Panther': Mordecai? *(Substitute Avengers arrives) *'Shuri': Guys. *'Black Panther': What are you doing, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': That's my line! Why don't you believe in Amanda? Amanda wouldn't help criminals for no reason! *'Amanda Highborn': Mordecai... *'Black Panther': It doesn't matter what her reasons are, she's committed a felony. We even have proof. That's why we're taking her in. Move out of the way! *'Mordecai': No way. *'Black Panther': Then we'll move you through force. *'Mordecai': I'll never give up Amanda! *'Black Panther': You stubborn fool! *(Substitute Avengers, Black Panther, Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Shuri are fighting each other) *'Black Panther': Why are you fighting us?! *'Mordecai': You're one who started it, T'Challa! Why you! *'Amanda Highborn': Guys... *(With Space Demost) *'Space Demost': And now for the topper. *(With Mordecai and Black Panther) *(Amanda Highborn runs away) *(Howard Weinerman arrives) *'Howard Weinerman': Amanda. They don't plan to stop whatever it is you're doing. You have a reason you can't tell the others, right? *'Amanda Highborn': Howard. *'Howard Weinerman': Just remember this much. even apart, our hearts are one. That's what it means to be a Avenger. *'Amanda Highborn': Okay. *(Amanda Highborn runs away) *(Back with Black Panther, Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Substitue Avengers are fighting each other) *(Erinric Hinjo arrives) *'Erinric Hinjo': Hold on, guys. Kamen Rider! *'OOZ Driver': Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! *(Erinric Hinjo transform into Kamen Rider OOZ) *'Kamen Rider OOZ': Let's go. *'Mordecai': Erinric, you hava arrived? *'Kamen Rider OOZ': That's right. We've brought back up. *(A live-action Red Power Ranger arrives) *(A live-action Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Masked Rider arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Ready for this, Dex? *'Masked Rider': You know it, Kit. Let's do this. *(Kamen Rider Beetle arrives) *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Clock Up! *'Rider Belt': Clock Up! *(Beetle turns invisible) *(Kamen Rider Beetle slashes Black Panther and Mordecai are fighting each other) *'Rider Belt': Clock Up! *(Beetle turns back visible) *(Kamen Rider Hornix arrives) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': What are you guys doing? *(A live-action Green Chameleon Warrior arrives) *'Green Chameleon Warrior': What are you doing? *(Kamen Rider W arrives) *'Kamen Rider W': Hey. *(A live-action Blue Stinger Beetleborg and Chromium Gold Beetleborg arrives) *'Blue Stinger Beetleborg and Chromium Gold Beetleborg': Ha! *(A live-action Cybertron arrives) *'Cybertron': There's no need to fight about. *(Kamen Rider Hercu arrives and slashes Black Panther and Mordecai) *(Space Sheriff Skyfire, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red Dane, Ninja Steel Red Mick, Beast Morphers Red and Kamen Rider Boron arrives and attacks Black Panther and Mordecai) *'Troll Moko': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': You're... Everyone! *'Captain America': T'Challa. *(They transform back into Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal and Erinric Hinjo) *'Devon': You disappoint us, Mordecai. What were you thinking to fight about? *(With Space Demost) *'Space Demost': For Empire Lords. Why are Red Power Ranger, Red Alien Ranger, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Cybertron, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Green Chameleon Warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Reds, Beast Morphers Red, Kamen Rider Hornix, Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Beetle, Kamen Rider Hercu, Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider OOZ in New York? Looks like you lack resolve. You should be ready to make sacrifices to accomplish your missions. *(At Substitute Avengers Tower) *'Ryan Steele': So how did you get here? *'Jason Lee Scott': The Space Rangers in the Astro Megaship dropped us at New York to find you at New York. *'Adam Steele': Ryan! You are actually pursuing Demost, right?! *'Ryan Steele': Of course I am! Well, I have a rough idea where he is. Just leave the rest to me. *(Ryan Steele walks away) *'Tyler': That guy's so shady. We've learned of your situation. *'Cooper Daniels': Sorry. *'Mordecai': Then... You understand too, don't you?! We're just fighting to protect our comrade. *'Devon': There's no talking to you. *'Mordecai': Eh? *'Brody Romero': We were thinking of scouting your other team, Substitute Avengers to join the Hero Squad. But forget about it! *'Mordecai': What the hell are you talking about? *'Sander Tencan': Do you really feel like you're fighting your friends for the right reasons? *'Howard Weinerman': We know it it's not right... ...but if we don't protect Amanda, who will?! *'Mordecai': It's not like we're fighting because we want to! *'Kit Taylor': Excuses! You guys are disappoint us! The man we knew wasn't like this. *'Dex Stewart': We heard you guys saved the world because you believed in the bond with your comrades. *'Drew McComrick': Then believe in them now. *'Andrew McComrick': That's what it means to be comrade. *(With Ryan Steele, Okoye, T'Challa and Ayo) *'Ryan Steele': So what are you going to do? *'T'Challa': I am the King of Wakanda. I have a duty to protect Wakanda. *'Ryan Steele': What a pain. Stop over thinking it. *'T'Challa': Does it look like I'm over thinking something? *'Ryan Steele': It's a simple problem, but you're way over thinking it! *'Okoye': How rude! He's the King! *'T'Challa': Stop. Ryan. What would you do? *'Ryan Steele': I'd forget all that stuff. Then I'd just do what I'm interesting in. That's the shortest path to defeating evil. *(With Substitute Avengers) *'Rei': It's there any coming back from this? *'Jiro': Listen. We've overcome countless ordeals. So don't worry. *(With Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp and Shuri) *'Captain Marvel': I can't believe this happened. *'Captain America': Stop worrying. If you do, you lose. Follow the path you believe in. *(With Substitute Avengers) *(A live-action Ryan Steele arrives) *'Ryan Steele': Yo! Sorry for suddenly calling you out. Actually, I have the perfect job for you two. *'Troll Moko': For us? *'Howard Weinerman': Okay! *(With Amanda Highborn) *'Amanda Highborn': I've deiced. *'Space Demost': What is it? *'Amanda Highborn': I'm leaving? I can't betray my comrades, after all. *'Space Demost': Are you okay with you leaving? *'Amanda Highborn': Yeah. That's what I think. *'Space Demost': Are you the one who put this nonsense? *'Amanda Highborn': Yes. *'Space Demost': Not a chance. I want one thing. To present this world to Empire Lords! But the Substitute Avengers are in the way of that! *'Amanda Highborn': Then... *'Space Demost': That's right! I've brainwashed you to command you to get the Mecha Ink, Skull Sword, Zoid Blaster and the Gorlock Hand for me. *'Amanda Highborn': You did that? *'Space Demost': And to top it off... I will have you assassinate the King. *'Amanda Highborn': Kill T'Challa? *'Space Demost': Then the Substitute Avengers will be destroyed! *(At Outside) *'Ayo': (On Screen) The King of Wakanda has decided to treat Ex-Avenger Amanda as a crime syndicate member. We publicly announce that she is now a wanted criminal. *'Okoye': (On Screen) Because a former member has committed these atrocities, there has been public oucry against the king. He has decided to make an important announcement. *'Mordecai': Alright. *(With Lord Gorlock) *'Lord Gorlock': Will Amanda be able to do it? *(With Deker) *'Deker': I will cut down those who get in my way. That's all. *(With Madame Mad Octopus) *'Madame Mad Octopus': If she's not good... *(T'Challa arrives) *'T'Challa': I take responsibility of my former ally's regrettable actions. In other words, I, T'Challa... ...am resigning as king. *'All': Eh?! *'Guy': What is the meaning of this? *'Okoye': What is the meaning of this?! *'T'Challa': Silence! I'm still talking. *'Mordecai': T'Challa! *'T'Challa': I thought you'd come, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': You're resigning from being king? What are you up to? *'T'Challa': To make up for Amanda's betrayal, of course. *'Mordecai': I see. *'Amanda Highborn': I can't do it... *(Voldzoid runs away) *'Dan Zembrovski': Leave her to me! Mieko, let's go. *'Mieko': Okay! *(With Lord Gorlock) *(Troll Moko and Spider-Kid arrives) *'Troll Moko': That's far enough! *'Spider-Kid': What he said! *(Lord Gorlock, Troll Moko and Spider-Kid are fighting each other) *(With Deker) *(Ichiro and Rigby arrives) *(Deker, Ichiro and Rigby are fighting each other) *'Rigby': Here I come! *(At Outside) *'Voldezoid': Are you good? *(With Amanda Highborn and T'Challa) *'T'Challa': You okay? *'Amanda Highborn': Why? *'T'Challa': Even if I quit being the president, I'm still a Avenger. *'Mordecai': Alright! I knew you hadn't changed! Amanda. Don't take on anything alone. We're with you. *'Amanda Highborn': Mordecai. T'Challa. But... *'T'Challa': It's okay. The puppeteer is surprisingly close. *'Amanda Highborn': It's it outside? *'T'Challa': Yes. *'Mordecai': Don't worry, T'Challa, we'll take care of Space Demost. *(Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Drew McComrick, Andrew McComrick, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan and Hidenarka Otto arrives) *'Mick Kanic': Come on, guys, it's time to get Space Demost. *'All': Okay! *'T'Challa': Good luck. *(At Outside) *(Substitute Avengers, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Drew McComrick, Andrew McComrick, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto are fighting each other) *'Dane Romero': You're late! *'Amanda Highborn': I've come to my senses. I'm freaking mad! You will regret tricking me! *'Space Demost': Make me regret? Just try it! Go! *(A live-action Moogers, X-Borgs, Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries and Robo Aquitar Red Sentries arrives) *'Mordecai': We're going! *'Devon': Yeah. *'Adam Steele': Roger. *'Ryan Steele': Yeah! *'Amanda Highborn': Everyone! *'Mordecai': Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Rigby': Beast Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Dan Zembrovski': Knight Source, Wolf Warrior Knight! *'Troll Moko': Gold Warrior Knight, activate! *'Amanda Highborn': Silver Warrior Knight, activate! *'Howard Weinerman': Phantom Warrior Knight, activate! *'Bud Pin': Lion Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Alejandra': Chameleon Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Jimmy Jones': Legend Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Ella': Hero Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Mark Dexler': Fire Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Jiro': Switch On! *'Ichiro': Change, 01! *'Rei': Change, 00! *'Meiko': Change, Bijinder! *'Rieko': Change, Reikaider! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Howard Weinerman, Bud Pin, Alejandra, Jimmy Jones, Ella, Mark Dexler, Jiro, Ichiro, Rei, Meiko and Rieko transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight, Beast Warrior Soldier, Wolf Warrior Knight, Gold Warrior Knight, Silver Warrior Knight, Phantom Warrior Knight, Lion Warrior Soldier, Chameleon Warrior Soldier, Legend Warrior Soldier, Hero Warrior Soldier, Fire Warrior Soldier, Kikaider 01, Kikaider 01, Kikaider 00, Bijinder and Reikaider) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Warrior of the Phoenix! Phoenix Warrior Knight! *'Beast Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Beast! Beast Warrior Soldier! *'Wolf Warrior Knight': Warrior of the Wolf! Wolf Warrior Knight! *'Gold Warrior Knight': Warrior of the Gold! Gold Warrior Knight! *'Silver Warrior Knight': Warrior of the Silver! Silver Warrior Knight! *'Phantom Warrior Knight': Warrior of the Phantom! Phantom Warrior Knight! *'Lion Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Lion! Lion Warrior Soldier! *'Chameleon Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Chameleon! Chameleon Warrior Soldier! *'Legend Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Legend! Legend Warrior Soldier! *'Hero Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Hero! Hero Warrior Soldier! *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Warrior of the Fire! Fire Warrior Soldier! *'Kikaider': Kikaider! *'Kikaider 01': Kikaider 01! *'Kikaider 00': Kikaider 00! *'Bijinder': Bijinder! *'Reikaider': Reikaider! *(Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal, Erinric Hinjo, Moogers, X-Borgs, Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries and Robo Aquitar Red Sentries are fighting each other) *'Jason Lee Scott': It's Morphin' Time! *'Aurico': It's Morphin' Time! *'Dex Stewart': Ectophase Activate! *'Kit Taylor': Kamen Rider! *'Adam Steele': Cybertron Transform! *'Ryan Steele': Trooper Transform! *'Drew McComrick': Beetle Bonder! *'Andrew McComrick': Astral Bonder! *'Camille': Jungle Beastsm Spirit Unleashed! *'Tyler': Dino Charger, ready! *'Brody Romero, Dane Romero and Mick Kanic': Power Stars, lock on! *(Brody, Dane and Mick insert the Ninja Power Stars into the Ninja Battle Morphers) *'Devon': Activate Beast Powers! *'Sora Yuliya': Kamen Rider! *'Arinca Kakiki': Kamen Rider! *'Sander Tencan': Kamen Rider! *'Hidenarka Otto': Kamen Rider! *'Cyclone Memory': Cyclone! *'Joker Memory': Joker! *'Shande Hal': Kamen Rider! *'Erinric Hinjo': Kamen Rider! *'Jason Lee Scott': Tyrannosaurus! *'Aurico': Red Aquitar Ranger Power! *'Drew McComrick and Andrew McComrick': Beetle Blast! *'Tyler': Energize! Unleaseh the Power! *'Brody Romero, Dane Romero and Mick Kanic': Ninja Spin! *'Hornix INZecter': Kamen Rider! *'Boron INZecter': Kamen Rider! *'Beetle INZecter': Kamen Rider! *'Hercu INZecter': Kamen Rider! *'W Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'OOZ Driver': Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! *(Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal and Erinric Hinjo transform into Red Power Ranger, Red Aquitar Ranger, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Cybertron, VR Ryan, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Green Chameleon Warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red Dane, Ninja Steel Red Mick, Beast Morphers Red, Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form, Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form, Kamen Rider Hercu, Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider OOZ) *'Hercu INZecter': Change Beetle! *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form and Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form': Cast Off! *'Hornix INZecter, Boron INZecter and Beetle INZecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form and Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Hornix INZecter, Boron INZecter and Beetle INZecter': Change Wasp/Stag Beetle/Beetle! *'Space Demost': Who do you think you are? *'Red Power Ranger': Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'Masked Rider': Prince of Edenoi! Masked Rider! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! *'Blue Stinger Beetleborg': Blue Stinger Beetleborg! *'Chromium Gold Beetleborg': Chromium Gold Beetleborg! *'Green Chameleon Warrior': With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red! *'Ninja Steel Red': Power of the Ninja! *'Ninja Steel Red (Mick)': Mechanic of the Ninja! *'Ninja Steel Red (Dane)': Spirit of the Ninja! *'Ninja Steel Red (Dane), Ninja Steel Red and Ninja Steel Red (Mick)': Ninja Steel Red! Ninja Rangers, Fear No Danger! *'Beast Morphers Red': Beast Morphers Red! *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Kamen Rider Hornix! *'Kamen Rider Boron': Kamen Rider Boron! *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Kamen Rider Beetle! *'Kamen Rider Hercu': Kamen Rider Hercu! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider OOZ': Kamen Rider OOZ! *(Red Power Ranger, Red Aquitar Ranger, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Cybertron, VR Ryan, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Green Chameleon Warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red Dane, Ninja Steel Red Mick, Beast Morphers Red, Kamen Rider Hornix, Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Beetle, Kamen Rider Hercu, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider OOZ and Space Demost are fighting each other) *'Red Power Ranger': Take this! *(Substitute Avengers and Space Demost are fighting each other) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Alright. *'Space Demost': Space Ankoku Ninjitsu! Shadow Clones! *(Space Demost summons his clones) *'Space Demosts': Don't underestimate my powers! *'Silver Warrior Knight': Let's test your luck! *(Silver Warrior Knight and Space Demost are fighting each other) *'Space Demost': Space Ankoku Ninjitsu Lightning! *(Space Demost uses his head to attack Silver Warrior Knight) *'Silver Warrior Knight': I'm no longer confused! I have comrades! *(Gold Warrior Knight, Spider-Kid and Lord Gorlock are fighting each other) *'Lord Gorlock': How fun! *(Voldezoid and Substitute Avengers are fighting each other) *(Kikaider 01, Beast Warrior Soldier and Deker are fighting each other) *(Substitute Avengers and Space Demost Clone are fighting each other) *(Red Power Ranger, Red Aquitar Ranger, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Cybertron, VR Ryan, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Green Chameleon Warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red Dane, Ninja Steel Red Mick, Beast Morphers Red, Kamen Rider Hornix, Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Beetle, Kamen Rider Hercu, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider OOZ and Space Demost Clone 2 are fighting each other) *'VR Ryan': I'm not done yet! *'Red Power Ranger': Take this! *(Red Power Ranger slashes Space Demost Clone 2) *'Red Power Ranger': Power Sword! *'VR Ryan': Laser Saber! *'Masked Rider': Electro Sabre! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Dragon Sword! *'Cybertron': Laser Arm Command! *'Blue Stinger Beetleborg': Stinger Drill! *'Chromium Gold Beetleborg': Metallix Lancer! *'Green Chameleon Warrior': Chameleon Sais! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Dino Charge Saber! *'Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red (Dane) and Ninja Steel Red (Mick)': Ninja Blade! *'Beast Morphers Red': Beast Morphers Slash! *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Rider Sting! *'Kamen Rider Boron': Rider Cutting! *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Beetle Kunai Gun Axe Mode! *'Kamen Rider Hercu': Rider Beat! *'Maximum Slot': Joker Maximum Drive! *'VR Ryan': VR Laser Saber Command! *'Born Double Calibur': Rider Cutting! *'Hercu INZecter': Rider Beat! *'Medajalibur': Triple Scanning Charge! *(Red Power Ranger, Red Aquitar Ranger, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Cybertron, VR Ryan, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Green Chameleon Warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Red Dane, Ninja Steel Red Mick, Beast Morphers Red, Kamen Rider Hornix, Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Beetle, Kamen Rider Hercu, Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider OOZ slashes and punches Space Demost Clone 2) *'Boron INZecter': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Boron': Rider Kick! *'Boron INZecter': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Boron kicks Space Demost Clone 2) *(Space Demost Clone 2 is defeated) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Phoenix Blade! Phoenix Hyper Dynamic! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight slashes Space Demost Clone) *(Space Demost Clone is defeated) *'Space Demost': For the Empire Lords. *'Silver Warrior Knight': Silver Shining Attack! *(Silver Warrior Knight shoots Space Demost) *'Space Demost': It can't be... How can I...?! *(Space Demost is defeated) *'Wolf Warrior Knight': Wolf Blade! Wolf Hyper Dynamic! *(Wolf Warrior Knight slashes Voldezoid) *'Voldezoid': You're pretty good. *(Voldezoid is defeated) *'Gold Warrior Knight': Gold Shining Attack! *(Gold Warrior Knight shoots Deker) *'Deker': Strong warriors... ...we'll fight again someday. *(Deker is defeated) *'Kikaider 01': Blast End! *'Beast Warrior Soldier': Beast Blade! Beast Hyper Dynamic! *(Kikaider 01 and Beast Warrior Soldier attacks and slashes Lord Gorlock) *'Lord Gorlock': It's over already? Well, it was fun. *(Lord Gorlock is defeated) *'Bijinder': Bijinder End Blast! *(Bijinder attacks Madame Mad Octopus) *'Madame Mad Octopus': I can not be defeated again. No! *(Madame Mad Octopus is defeated) *(After Space Demost Clones, Madame Mad Octopus, Deker, Voldezoid and Lord Gorlock are defeated) *(Mordecai handcuffed Space Demost) *'Ryan Steele': Sorry. We're taking him in. *'Mordecai': Do not let him ever come back here. *'Jason Lee Scott': It's a promise. *(Jason Lee Scott sends Space Demost to the Astro Megaship) *'Mordecai': Thank goodness. *'Amanda Highborn': Guys. I know what I've done cannot be forgiven. I'm sorry for everything. *'Arinica Kakiki': Don't worry about it. We leave to your officals. *'Mordecai': She was a victim of Demost's trap, T'Challa fix it somehow. *'Iso': Did he just resigned? *'Mordecai': Yeah. He'll just get reappointed. In other words, he'll be king. *'Amanda Highborn': But... *'Mordecai': He'll be order as king. *'Amanda Highborn': Okay! *'Mordecai': Alright! *'Rigby': Then let's go have a party! We insist that you guys join us. *'Ryan Steele': Great! *(A live-action Astro Megaship arrives) *(Space Rangers got off from the Astro Megaship) *'Jason Lee Scott': What is it? *'Red Space Ranger': Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal, Erinric Hinjo! *'Blue Space Ranger': Are you done yet?! *'Black Space Ranger': We're at our limit! *'Silver Space Ranger': Hurry and come back already! *'Adam Steele': Got it. Hang in there a little longer. *'Yellow Space Ranger': Oh, hey, Mordecai's Crew. *'Lucy Mann': Hey. *'Pink Space Ranger': Sorry to bother you. We need to get back to base. Right away. *'Aurico': Guys, come. *'Ryan Steele': What about the party?! *'Tyler': Come here now! *'Ryan Steele': But... *'Brody Romero': Don't waste time! *'Sander Tencan': Hey, we don't have time apparently. We've got to go. *'Ryan Steele': Okay. *'Hidenarka Otto': Sorry, guys, we have to go. *'Adam Steele': Substitute Avengers. Will you help fight in our world as a members of Hero Squad? *'Ben Tennyson': Guys... will accept us? *'Dex Stewart': Yes. *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay. We'll accepted. We'll become the members of Hero Squad. *'Drew McComrick': Everyone misses you as the leader of the Hero Squad, Mordo. *'Mordecai': Yeah. I'm gonna miss you. *'Andrew McComrick': You too. *'Kit Taylor': Everyone's lucky to meet you. Don't keep us waiting. Later! *'Kevin Levin': Bye. *'Shande Hal': Bye, you guys. *(Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande Hal and Erinric Hinjo got on the Astro Megaship and VR Blue Base) *(Astro Megaship and VR Blue Base are flying away) *'Mordecai': See ya. *(At Takatoria) *(A live-action Gia Moran arrives) *'Eunice': This looks good too. *'Gia Moran': What are these? They are look good. *'Rook Shar': Gia? *'Gia Moran': Hey. *'Rook Shar': What are you doing here? *'Gia Moran': You friends of Hero Squad send me. *'Rook Shar': You're a member of Hero Squad? *'Gia Moran': Yep. Sheriff Skyfire has space jump to Substitute Avengers Tower. *'Eunice': Why is he at Substitute Avengers Tower? *'Gia Moran': Because, it's important. *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Substitute Avengers vs. Hero Squad' Secret Ending *(At Substitute Avengers Tower) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) With the Substitute Avengers help, one of the Rabbid Empire's Apostles... Demost was arrested by the Hero Squad. *'Rook Blonko': He seems mad. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Space Sheriff Skyfire apparently is angry about something. *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Look at this. *'Reporter': (On IPad) Update on the skyscraper fires. The cause on the fires are still unknown. The latest reports count over 900 casualties. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Space Sheriff Skyfire suspects that Rabbid Empire is behind the latest building fires. *'Reporter': (On IPad) ...after chanting "For Empire Lords"... *'Mordecai': Rabbid Empire... *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': I will continue investigating this fire. Space Jump! *(Space Sheriff Skyfire teleports away) *'Mordecai': But... But if Rabbid Empire is behind these fires... Then we should probably work with some kind of someone else. *'Spider-Man': Someone, eh? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Spider-Man': Can you think of everyone? *'Mordecai': I'm not sure yet. *'Spider-Man': Seriously?! *(With Kamen Rider Psyfly) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Who will Captain Mordecai scout next to be members of the Hero Squad? *be continued... Trivia *Substitute Avengers are joining the Hero Squad. Gallery KyurangerVSspacepquad Demost.jpg|Space Demost Ninja Jiraiya SS.jpg 7tJR7Lj.jpg Tumblr pf9wvycBhf1s4u1mvo2 1280.png DZrfuf5VwAA1BNO.jpg Tumblr pf9wvycBhf1s4u1mvo1 1280.png IMG 5978.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo2 1280.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo6 1280.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo4 1280.jpg Legiao DF5OANhB8S6mxXfHkpC1rZKPl9c YtR4LGQUznJbi7.jpg.jpeg DeKwVRdW4AE0pIl.jpg V-jiraiya-shaider-1-760x428.jpg Jiraya (Touma).jpg 15a12e00.jpg Powerranger568.jpg Dt7vi9TUcAA1J-Y.jpg Img-267374326.jpg Kamen Rider Kabuto in Heisei Generations Forever.png A0012098 11053858.jpg Dg2L DGUEAEpY4P.jpg 2018052602-1024x576.jpg Dat1283037960186.jpg Gokai Change B-Fighters.jpg Metalder-eiga orig.jpg Tumblr pbfdy70rBl1ucpj82o3 1280.png Kyoryured roll call.png 96a6bec1.jpg Gokaiger vs Gobuster Red Buster.jpg O1080060714161587872.png Red Alien Ranger with his Aquitar Saber.jpg Ba0049c804c8c49f48463d2453b7efa4.jpg D72eg8u-9eb903c4-28a2-4215-a388-ded20b639963.jpg|Kamen Rider Psyfly Category:Movies Category:Crossovers